Suspended Animation
by darthplotbunnyseulogy
Summary: AU. Edian's punishment for treason. Warnings: Sexual Themes, Character Death, Torture Hard M.


1105

She moved to kneel again, upon refilling the goblet. Crimson briefly sloshed over the rim of the cup.

He leaned against the wall, watching the exchange.

* * *

He continued his work, continuing to tie the strappado to the hook on one of the rafters on the far side of the room.

The pain ripped through her torso like a tidal wave, ligaments straining and tendons compensating for the dislocations in the joints. Her face was frozen, mouth partially agape, her face contorted into an expression of raw agony, too winded to vocalize.

Stars periodically exploded in front of her vision. She blinked back/her vision was beginning to swim, fading in and out.

face frozen into a contortion of utter anguish.

* * *

He admired the tears that flowed freely down the sides of her face. It was indescribably intoxicating. He ceased his grinding and unzipped the front of his trousers, taking his pleasure for a second time.

A small sip, and another. Raizel watched the scene with some interest.

Frankenstein eyed the beleagured form. Pink froth formed from her/pink froth bubbled at her mouth, ran down her chin and neck.

if he () () could set in and his fun would be terminated prematurely, and before he could terminate her from his cause of choice. He would not waste the opportunity over a mere oversight.

45 minutes, one hour, or two hours at most and only in the most exceptional of cases

* * *

His next actions would either damn or madden him, forever putting him beyond the reach of any kind of

divine mercy (unless it was a self-sustaining one). He decided to proceed with it in any case,

swallowing back wave upon wave of sickness in favor of the incredible pleasure that was to come.

He punctured clear through the womb with an honed/sharpened iron rod/implement and eviscerating/eviscerated a great length of **_intestine_**_, pulling it through to the ground with his left hand._

* * *

***Raizel's POV***

Raizel gazed on impassively, enjoying the show. He cast a glance at his servant/his gaze flitted towards his servant, who was clearly enjoying himself beyond measure, his continuously repressed sadistic urges had come to the fore, clearly aroused beyond his capacity to think clearly.

It ruptured the internal organs in its path, an entire two feet _past the womb, impaling _his former follower until the stake protruded from the loathsome creature's mouth.

It vaguely reminded him of a pig on-the-spit.

* * *

Raizel watched the scene with ill-concealed, passive curiosity. Frankenstein could no longer help himself and began rutting against the side wall, seeing himself to the heights of ecstasies. It was for the best-his servant was long due for a reward (an outlet for his more creative, _violent_ and _sadistic_ sexual urges) and he had been contemplating a legal means to provide it to him. Edian's impending punishment for treason and subsequent execution posed such an opportunity. His fingers interlocked, and he rested his head against the back of the couch.

* * *

He rubbed herself to an earth-shattering climax at the unspeakable deliciousness of the sight in front of him, the ongoing cries of agony. Ever since the excessive "last meal" he had so "graciously" provided her with, she had not been allowed to relieve herself.

Feces mixed with the various genital and intestinal fluids and flowed freely from the same gaping, helpless orifice, now _deliriously_ expanded in girth (it was an indescribably heady sight). The repugnant creature's intestines were pulled through the same as the fluids continued to run freely, making the process of transanal disembowlment so much easier.

Her thighs and genitals were slicked with blood from her shredded anus, driving Frankenstein nearly _insane_ with delirious pleasure and visibly quaking with excitement

It had him positively shaking/vibrating/trembling from **visual** overstimulation, and, truth be told, bordering on the brink of anxiety and palpatations (although he would _never_ admit this to himself, that he could not handle the degree of stimulation that he, himself, had initiated).

This particular thought was _forever_ relegated to some far-flung recess of his subconscious, alongside the overwhelming _inherent _guilt and weight of the sin.

He fiddled somewhat with the tongs, renewing his grip on the end of the intestine.

His ears were visited by a myriad of guttural sounds (and here Frankenstein laughed). The silent, freely flowing, utterly intoxicating tears were a testament to the raw agony the creature was in. The lips of her / the vulva was plump and irresistible, creamy, silky, flesh reddening, as the creature began to asphxiate and the blood was pushed downwards. Blood dribbled off the ends of her fingertips and saliva traced a path down her neck.

He rubbed herself to an earth-shattering orgasm as the creature took her final breaths, shuddering from the point of suspension. He caressed the side of the cadaver's face mockingly, "Oh, Edian~". Followed by A brief, satisfied, smirk.

There were few greater _carnal_ and mortal ecstasies greater than the one he had just perpetrated/executed. He allowed himself to sink onto the couch. He repressed a faint wave of nausea and guilt, dismissing it as weakness, in favor of the pleasure. He repeatedly reaffirmed himself in his mind., swallowing back a vague sickness. It possessed an addictive quality to it. He eyed the suspended figure, now cooling, determined to commit another.

He was positively reeling from overstimulation. At last, his breath at last began to steady and level-out. It occurred to him that he was now the only remaining still-living being in the room, ever since the creature's demise and his Master had left the room about ten minutes earlier.

Forever torn between pleasure & the courage to sin in equally demented ways, and sickness on the other end of the rope. An unending tug-of-war with himself. Emotional pain was now felt much more acutely. So too, was the heavy, weighty, mortal sorrow intrinsic to sin.

He took on the sin in full, a far, far heavier and awesome one, which went far beyond the inherent **guilt **(sin) _in admiring the particulars of her form_, or of the _usual_ _mechanics_ of the activity (which incurred _quite enough_ of a sin, for most). He supposed it made him _both_ more courageous _and_ more (far more) _evil_ (better developed) than most.

The usual kind was quite enough (for so many), but _of the kind_ he had just committed...

He swallowed back another wave of sickness. At last, He smiled.

* * *

There was, at the end of the day, only sins and those with the courage to commit them.


End file.
